Biomes
Biomes are the worlds in which your hero can explore Deephaven. Each Biome contains unique creatures, obstacles, and graphics for the player to enjoy. Resources such as rocks, grasses, and trees are consistent in all biomes but appear with different textures. Currently, Magicite has 9 biomes: Forest, Swamp, Veldt, Cave, Dungeon, Tundra, Volcano, Quarry, Crater, and ultimately the Scourge Lair. Starting the game, the hero finds himself in the Forest Biome for District 1. At the end of each District, the player will find himself presented with up to 3 doorways to choose from. Each doorway is color coded to depict which biome the next potential district will yield. Upon picking a doorway, the hero will enter a Town that matches the picked district's biome. 'Random Generated Maps (RGM)' When a biome is generated, an array of GameObjects is created with a predefined length. For each object spawnpoint placed in the biome, a number is randomly generated, from 0-100. The number for that location will determine what is placed there (tree, creature, resource, boss, etc). This allows each biomes to be completely new and unique, regardless of what district or hero is used. The percentages given below indicate the chance of that feature being chosen as the GameObject. Forest Biomes The Forest biome appears as a dark underground forest, full of familiar and fictional creatures. Its entrance is indicated by a bright green doorway.The Forest Biome is considered the easiest and because of this, many players tend to choose this forest in advancing districts, if available. Features within a Forest biome include: *Chest (1% chance) *Grass (3% chance) *Vines (9% chance) *Pig (10% chance) *Ore (10% chance) *Enemy (Forest) (15% chance) *Tree (52% chance) Swamp Biomes The Swamp biome appears as a dark, gloomy moss covered area, inhabited by tiki men and odd creatures. Its entrance is indicated by a cyan and purple entrance. The Swamp Biome can be difficult for players who use only melee weapons, as the Tiki Magi are commonly found in large groups. ]] Veldt Biomes The Veldt biome is indicated by a red and pink entrance. There are no natural obstacles in the Veldt biome. The enemies in the Veldt include Sheep, Jellyfish, Jumping Shrooms, Warrior Shrooms, and Shroom Magi. There are small patches of red grass and trees throughout the Veldt. Stone and Elemental Bugs can be found in the Veldt. . . . Cave Biomes The Cave biome is indicated by a purple entranceway. There are no natural obstacles in the cave, but there are spider eggs. Though harmless in and of themselves, breaking several of the eggs can spawn massive spiders that are very diffcult to kill and can move through walls. The enemies that can spawn in the Cave are Bats and Purple Spiders. There are no patches of grass or trees in the cave, but stone, goldium, and diamonite can spawn, as well as Elemental bugs. Features within a Cave biome include: *Chest (3% chance) *Spider Egg + Tree (15% chance) *Enemy (Cave) (15% chance) *Ore (20% chance) *Tree (30% chance) Dungeon Biomes The Dungeon biome is indicated by a gray, stone entranceway. The natural obstacles in the dungeon are spiked balls that rotate around a specific point. Getting hit by one of the spikes balls does 4 points of damage. The enemies that can be found in the Dungeon include Skeleton Knights, Minotaurs, and Genies. There are no patches of grass or trees in the Dungeon. Stone, a red ore, a green ore, and a purple ore can be found in the Dungeon and so far nothing else besides chests. Features within a Dungeon biome include: *Chest (99% chance) Tom Jones ftw *Enemy (Dungeon) (10% chance) *Enemy (Dungeon) + Pillar (15% chance) *Pillar (29% chance) *Enemy (Forest) (30% chance) Tundra Biomes The Tundra biome is indicated by it's snow-white entranceway. The natural obstacles in the Tundra are boulders of ice that fall from the ceiling. These boulders vary in size and generally fall on certain sections of the district. Getting hit by one of the boulders does 2 points of damage. The enemies that can be found in the Tundra include Rabbits, Blue Slimes, and Yetis. There are patches of snow-covered grass in the Tundra, as well as trees. Stone and goldmium can be found here, along with Elemental Bugs. Features within a Tundra Biome include: *Chest (1% chance) *Ice Spikes (9% chance) *Rabbits (10% chance) *Enemy (Tundra) (15% chance) *Tree (35% chance) Volcano Biomes The Volcano biome is indicated by a yellow-orange entrance. The natural obstacles in the Volcano are fireballs that hover vertically, similar to the spiked block in the Forest. Touching one of these fireballs does 8 points of damage. The enemies that can be found in the Volcano include Fire Ox and Dragons. There are patches of orange grass in the Volcano biomes, the trees there look like orange pillars. Stone, a red ore, and a green ore can be found in the Volcano. . . Crystal Quarry Biomes The Crystal Quarry biome is indicated by it's teal-white, jagged entranceway. The natural obstacles in the Crystal Quarry are spinning crystal blades. Stone, Goldmium, and Diamondite can be found here, along with Elemental Bugs. Crater Biome The hardest of all biomes is by far the Crater. Stay away unless you're looking for a good fight, but those who enter can gain great items.In this biome.you can get Total biscuit with more ease. The Scourge Lair The Scourge Lair is the 20th and final district of the game. It contains the final boss in the game, the Scourge Wall and a new mineral, crystalite fragments. Category:Biome